


Words in the work

by Evel_ccj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evel_ccj/pseuds/Evel_ccj
Summary: 感謝供梗人Fehn太太授權他的梗給我糟蹋美術館長SS很不滿意他的年輕警衛HP：總是熱情地和小孩談話而疏於管理觀畫群眾秩序，總是多餘地試圖幫忙佈展／撤展卻（在他看來）越幫越忙，以及總是傻笑著跟他打招呼－－就好像他們多年不見而這楞小子真的喜歡見到自己。只是在某爭議性的獨立藝術家作品展宣傳期和一封為此威脅將對其人身不利的警告信到來之後，這名年輕警衛自告奮勇地在下班後也要跟隨SS返回住處守門，以保護這名不堪其擾的館長的安全……特别要求：可以的話，請另外安排一個這兩人往昔因緣際會接觸過的設定。或單純賦予HP此番行動足夠的說服力





	1. Chapter 1

　　看著眼前那個正忙著逗小孩的人，他只想破口大罵。他怎麼敢如此輕忽自己的工作？上帝保佑！他可是個警衛不是保姆！  
　　他一定要開除那個愚蠢的波特小子！  
　　上次他笨手笨腳差點把珍貴的、從法國空運過來的、世界僅此一幅正版的德拉克洛瓦 大師的〈獵虎圖〉 給撞倒了；也別提他上上次竟然想要伸手觸摸〈古希臘青年鬥雞〉 ！如果讓傑洛姆 先生知道這件事，恐怕他在天堂都不得安寧；當然更別提他上上上次將從中國空運來的青花瓷給打碎的事情。  
　　真要說起來，他所幹過的壯舉而言，這些恐怕都只是冰山一角。對於這些名貴的畫值多少錢，這個蠢貨根本一無所知，只為了滿足自己的好奇心就想伸手去摸。他現在才發現隔著畫的那些棉線是如此的必要。他想知道那個愚蠢的傢伙是怎麼被錄用的，當時是誰面試他的！  
　　西弗勒斯無法再更惱火了，因為他想起，美術館的員工，每一個都是他親自審核過關的。  
　　「哈利‧波特！」在看到他準備迎向下一個小女孩時，西弗勒斯忍不住大吼。  
　　「斯內普館長！」那個傻小子根本不知道自己就要丟掉這個好不容易得來的飯碗，竟然還這麼興高采烈地和他打招呼，還幼稚的揮了揮他的手——以一秒來回擺動三次的高速。就好像他們是多年的老朋友一樣，但事實上他們是雇主與雇員的關係！而且這個雇主還得時時刻刻替他收拾善後。  
　　「你明天開始不用來上班了！」  
　　「呃，我記得我下午有排班。」  
　　「我的意思是，你可以回家吃自己了！」  
　　「抱歉，您忘記了，我簽了半年的合約，如果您要解雇我，恐怕不得不付出更多代價？我讀過勞動法令的！」哈利得意的笑了笑，而西弗勒斯再次在心裡咒罵當時錄取對方的自己，當然，還有這該殺的小崽子。  
　　「我不是無緣無故解雇你！你已經曠職多次、並且不斷在佈展和撤展時找我的麻煩！」  
　　「我……我只是想幫忙……」  
　　「你所謂的幫忙就是去觸摸那些市值上億英鎊的名畫？」  
　　「噢！得親手摸摸看才能全面了解那幅畫嘛……」哈利理直氣壯地說道，眼睛瞪得死死的，完全無懼於對方的權威。  
　　「你是警衛！不是該死的鑑賞家！如果再讓我看到你不維持現場秩序而跑去和那些和你智商差不多的小鬼玩，我就強制解雇你！」看見青年臉色發白，西弗勒斯肯定這個傢伙確實很需要這份工作，或者至少他絕不希望被開除。發現對方還是有些忌憚自己的威嚴，他不禁心生愉悅。  
　　「我知道了……」這場爭辯就這麼落幕了，但誰說沒有下一次呢？

　　這真是糟糕至極，對西弗勒斯而言，他的人生還得遭遇多少荒唐事才夠？  
　　他不過是打算展出自己心中認為「藝術天分還算差強人意」的獨立藝術家的個展，為什麼他現在卻得拿著這封一點語言技巧都沒有的信，還得被迫接受上面那些看一眼都會智商下降的文字！  
　　他當初就不應該因為一時的私心，而邀請那位爭議性大到足以引發戰爭的那位畫家到他的美術館展覽。除了自找麻煩之外已經找不到其他更貼切的形容詞了。  
　　「斯內普館長，請問有什麼事情嗎？」  
　　一名二十多歲的褐髮女子有禮地問道。她對於自己籌辦的這場展覽非常有自信，她的工作能力是有目共睹的，就連一向嚴苛的西弗勒斯 都不甘願地承認她確實將這場展覽辦得很有那位畫家的個人風格。  
　　「這封信，我想妳有義務解決掉，畢竟這可是妳心愛畫家給我帶來的麻煩。」西弗勒斯 惡狠狠地說道。絲毫不留情地將手上的信往桌上甩。  
　　女子忍著氣將信一目十行快速掃過，忍不住為信中內容驚惶。  
　　「館長⋯⋯這是⋯⋯」  
　　「顯然，一封沒有水準的恐嚇信。」竟然敢威脅他如果不將展覽取消就要派黑社會來找麻煩！真見鬼的，這個該死的藝術家到底是哪裡惹到人了？明明他的名氣就不大，況且他的繪畫派別並不是過於少數。難道又是那些反同志的激進份子在針對這場畫展的某幅——某些幅——畫嗎？  
　　「館長，總之展覽還是要辦下去的，但我建議您最好僱用一個私人保鑣。」女人的表情很嚴肅，看起來就像是「如果你敢中途取消這場展覽那麼寄恐嚇信的人就會是她了」的表情。  
　　「喔？我以為妳的腦子稍微比普通人靈光一些，格蘭傑小姐。妳怎麼會認為我會需要那種毫無意義的東西？」西弗勒斯皺眉，絲毫不領情。  
　　「斯內普館長，首先，我們是簽過約的，所以這個展覽是不可能取消的。那麼您的安全就有一些疑慮了，小心為上，誰也不知道這封信是不是認真的。我想保鑣的部分就交給我來安排吧！另外我希望你可以盡快報警，但別指望警方出手幫忙，他們才不會管這種民間瑣事。」西弗勒斯希望自己咄咄逼人的態度能讓眼前這不識好歹的女人稍微識相些閉嘴，但顯然是奢望。以及，為什麼一個兩個都喜歡拿法律或合約來狐假虎威！他看起來像是不懂法律的人嗎？  
　　「赫敏格蘭傑小姐現在是當她可憐的美術館館長已經沒有絲毫判斷力了嗎？該怎麼處裡我想還不需要一個外人指指點點。」  
　　「不……但總是謹慎一點……」  
　　「我自認還不需要人來教導我謹慎的重要性。」  
　　兩人僵持不下，誰也不願意退一步。直到有人開門走了進來。  
　　「斯內普館長！」噢！又來了！一聽見這個聲音，西弗勒斯就得強忍住翻白眼的衝動。他可一點都不想知道那個波特到底為什麼可以用這麼興高采烈的語氣唸出他的姓氏和職稱。就好像我與他是認識多年的朋友似的。  
　　「又有什麼事情？波特先生。如果我沒記錯，你今天的班已經結束了，把卡打一打滾回你溫暖的小窩吧！」  
　　「我只是來拿我掉的東西。」面對館長強勢而不容拒絕的語氣，年輕警衛只是聳了聳肩，一點也不緊張。至於警衛的東西怎麼會在他的辦公室，西弗勒斯此時一點都沒有心情去思考。  
　　「喔！赫敏，好久不見了。」一見到友人，哈利露出一個燦爛的笑容。西弗勒斯可以發誓自己絕對沒有錯看那雙差點衝上去擁抱那女人微微抬起的手。  
　　「哈利，我們在處裡一件棘手的狀況。」  
　　「發生什麼了？有我能幫上忙的嗎？」拜託！你從這裡滾出去就是最好的幫忙了！西弗勒斯咬著牙才把這句話嚥下去，否則這件事情會永遠沒完沒了。  
　　「斯內普館長收到了一封恐嚇信，如果不取消下個月的展覽，就要派黑社會找麻煩，可是館長死都不願意接受聘用保鑣的提議。」西弗勒斯十分懷疑這個女人究竟有沒有教養，竟然在當事人面前抱怨？但沒說什麼。他現在全心全意的希望波特滿足了自己的好奇心後能從這間辦公室滾出去——帶上他遺落在這裡的見鬼的東西。  
　　「什麼！」看吧！就連波特這個沒有智商的混小子都看得出來這一切有多麼荒唐了，那個寄信的人到底是吃飽太閒還是腦子有病？西弗勒斯暗罵道。  
　　「我想波特先生的耳屎不至於多到聽不清話。」  
　　「我想也用不著請什麼保鑣，我願意每天晚上送斯內普館長回家！」年輕人直接無視了西弗勒斯的諷刺，並無所顧忌地發表自己的想法。  
　　「就這麼說定了！」赫敏沒等館長反對，幾乎是一瞬間就答應了下來，還不忘對哈利眨了眨眼。  
　　「兩位是當作這裡沒人了嗎？」西弗勒斯嘲諷的笑了笑，面前的兩人因而瑟縮了一下，但哈利還是強鼓起勇氣回應。  
　　「親愛的館長，您也知道，如果我們讓您一個人回家，那實在是太危險了。而若是讓您大張旗鼓的請一堆保鑣，說不定對方就是想要造成您的財務問題呢？況且這件事情是不是單純恐嚇還未可知。在警方插手之前，不如就讓我送您回家，除了安全還能試探他們的態度。況且我確實有防身能力。」  
　　該死的，我還真的無法拒絕……重點是這個傢伙的邏輯什麼時候變得這麼地……可以忍受？  
　　在錯過了拒絕的最佳時機之後，怎麼反抗都無力回天了。

　　萬般無奈下，西弗勒斯只好讓這個拖油瓶坐上他的車回家。儘管他一直有拐進小巷子好讓年輕警衛記不住他家的衝動，但若是這個傻小子因而迷路，到頭來麻煩的還是西弗勒斯自己。  
　　「斯內普館長，我能看一下那封信嗎？我是說那封恐嚇信。」  
　　西弗勒斯並未理會他，直到紅燈才出聲回應：「如果你是想從字跡找人的話，大可放棄，那封信是電腦打的。」輕而易舉的猜出了對方的想法，但對方顯然沒有放棄這項提議的打算。  
　　「不，先生，還是請讓我看看吧，這樣好讓我對接下來的危機有更多的準備。」在一陣猶豫後，西弗勒斯還是將信交給了哈利，說不定他真的能從字裡行間看出什麼？畢竟身為警衛他必然遇過許多類似情形。但那個小混蛋在看過之後只是沉默，並一言不發的將信交還給西弗勒斯。  
　　接下來的路途上他什麼也沒說。  
　　西弗勒斯又趁著空檔看了一次那封沒有格調的恐嚇信：

親愛的西弗勒斯斯內普館長：  
　　很榮幸能來信通知您，您近期內即將展出的個展中有幾幅畫是違反人類科學道德倫常的，您展出將會使整個社會的道德論喪，而您與美術館的名譽也會因而一落千丈。而若您遺憾地堅持一意孤行，我與我旗下的黑幫將會為您的名譽採取行動。畢竟，性命於名譽面前毫無價值可言。  
你誠摯的  
知名不具

　　他看不出這封信有什麼值得深思的地方，除了那硬是要嘲諷卻沒有技巧的語氣除外，這很可能只是一個孩子的玩笑話。這種連小學生都寫得出來的文字還想嚇阻誰？旗下的黑幫……難道波特對誰有印象？而他並不清楚有誰關注藝術界並率領黑幫組織。  
　　「波特，你是否有想法，對那個發信者？」而對方的回答讓他恨不得自己壓根沒問過這麼蠢的問題。  
　　「當然沒有，我只是在思考裡面關於道德論喪的部分。」  
　　西弗勒斯哼笑，他就知道這傢伙不可能有什麼線索。  
　　「你也看過那些畫，他畫了許多男人與男人之間的關係，這是某些人所不齒的。」  
　　「我當然知道，這世界遠沒有我們希望的那麼寬容。」青年的臉色不是太好，但西弗勒斯也不明白原因，但他也不屑猜測。  
　　隨著汽車的發動，狹小的空間再次陷入了沉默，直到哈利開口。但西弗勒斯同樣的，只在紅燈時回覆他。而他們的話題竟也能就這麼斷斷續續地進行下去。但每次哈利都得花兩秒來思索上一句自己說了什麼。  
　　「你對他了解多少？我是說……那個畫家。」  
　　「顯然，應該是個英國人無誤，畢竟這名字典出賽爾特，意為出身名門，他的父母不是貴族就是畫家，否則他斷不敢取這麼大膽的名字。」西弗勒斯思考了一下，在不知道對方的立場之前，從名字切入是他眾多言論中較為謹慎的。  
　　青年震驚了一下，畢竟並不是每個人都有腦子去思考。西弗勒斯惡意地想。  
　　「對了，斯內普館長，我很好奇，您最喜歡這次展覽的哪一幅？」如果是聊藝術的話，西弗勒斯顯然比平時更有耐心一點，當然，這不代表他會允許任何人在他面前賣弄。  
　　「《生日》那幅還勉強有些看點。」  
　　「啊……我想他是在向夏卡爾先生致敬。不過那一幅應該就是那個恐嚇者所謂的道德論喪吧？」  
　　那畫中的兩個男人深情對望著彼此，彷彿這世上再沒有別的事物能阻止他們眼神交流、以及幾乎可以預見的擁抱和親吻。  
　　這幅畫打動了西弗勒斯，儘管他不明白自己為什麼喜歡，繪畫的技巧並不如同畫派的其他畫家，色彩並不十分鮮明、題材也不是最新穎，大部分都可說是十分平凡，但也堪可接受。  
　　唯一值得稱道的只有那兩雙眼睛，就像真的。就像真的有那兩個人，他們的眼神比他這輩子所見的所有都更富有感情。寥寥數筆，承載了他傾盡一生無處發洩的愛意。  
　　西弗勒斯從來不曾用這樣的眼神看過任何人，也不曾愛過任何人，但也覺得無所謂了。因為這樣的情感，已經有人替他宣洩出來。  
　　「您喜歡夏卡爾嗎？」  
　　「強調愛與幻想？」西弗勒斯冷笑了一下，他從來就不是因為那幅畫的構圖與主題與夏卡爾相似才喜歡的。相反，他對夏卡爾除了欣賞以外沒什麼感覺，不特別喜愛也不會反感，只是覺得他有點異想天開罷了。  
　　「誰說幻想不能是真實的呢？內心情感的真實也是真實啊！」哈利微笑。年長者回以一個冷笑。  
　　「我想那個同性戀畫家肯定也是這麼不切實際，就像你一樣。」  
　　「我認為他的很多畫作都相當不錯，『超寫實的筆法，超現實的主題』，尤其是魔法，真讓人興奮。只能說您的標準太高了。」西弗勒斯決定收回關於這年輕人有一點大腦的評價。  
　　「這世上沒有魔法！」  
　　「我最喜歡的不是《生日》，而是《落日》。」哈利並不理會對方的尖刻，自顧自地說了下去。  
　　西弗勒斯能理解，畢竟那幅畫也是在他自己的排行榜上。他意外的是，這個小子的審美觀與他竟出奇的相似，  
　　「無法想像你這樣的小子竟然懂得欣賞如此……寧靜的一幅畫。」哈利淡淡的笑了，西弗勒斯詫異於他竟也會露出這麼樣平和的微笑。他以為這個小子只會露出愚蠢的大笑呢。  
　　「我才無法理解孤身寡人的館長您怎會喜歡《生日》那幅。其實若不是為了致敬，我想那幅畫應該被命名為『愛人』才是。」  
　　「若非如此，那幅畫將一文不值。」  
　　「至少您沒說那是一張破布。」西弗勒斯不明白這究竟有什麼值得這名年輕人就這麼捧腹大笑了起來。  
　　不過……這段路確實沒有想像中的煎熬。在西弗勒斯目送哈利離去並關上了自家大門後在心中評斷。對方該怎麼回家這件事可不在他的管轄範疇內，西弗勒斯惡意一笑。

　　回到家以後，西弗勒斯打開了電腦。作為一名匿名評論家，他總是有許多文章要寫。他以尖刻諷刺的文字聞名，能被他誇讚的作品十分有限，大多數的藝術家更是早已作古。  
　　他不喜歡給現代藝術家寫評論，實在太容易惹禍上身。只要有哪裡說得不如人意，那麼很容易引發戰火。這事確實發生過，幸好他不曾透漏任何私人相關的資訊，否則他這幢小別墅恐怕很快就會成為繪畫界的戰場了。  
　　但不喜歡寫，不代表完全不寫。總有那麼幾個畫家優秀或者有趣到足以說服他破例。  
　　他新寫的一篇便是稍早才與人討論過的那位畫家。  
　　這幅畫並不十分出彩，甚至從許多方面來看它相當笨拙，許多筆畫都可說十分不成熟，就像一個小孩子試圖畫些大人的東西，我恐怕不得不懷疑他的油畫老師正躲在廁所哭泣。但那些情感確實逼真，我幾乎百分之百肯定這繪畫家不是雙性戀就是同性戀（對於這點我不予置評）。尤其是那兩雙眼睛，我很遺憾的猜測，他恐怕在這兩雙眼睛上的雕琢佔了整幅畫的八成以上。這是這幅畫上唯一我不需耗費大量口舌批評之處，否則就算他掛上了夏卡爾 的《生日》 之名，也只會被認為是低劣的仿作。  
　　上至環保下至性別議題，Evan這位匿名畫家都敢於發表自己的想法，透過自己的手將他所思所想全都記錄下來。身為一名評論家，也曾聽聞許多軼事，其中一樣便是知名的英國貴族試圖聘用他，但因他所要求的繪畫主題不符畫家期待，便直接了當地拒絕了那位伯爵，據說連見都沒見過一面。如此不留情面，我只能說這是一個十分不明智的決定，這讓我再次懷疑起，這位畫家恐怕只是一名十多歲的毛頭小子。

　　令人意外的是，一向多產（至少一季會發表一張新作於個人網站）的他在2002年一件新作都沒有發表，甚至可說是消聲匿跡，這點直到現在都沒有人知道原因，而他自己也對此三緘其口……  
　　西弗勒斯想了想，將整段文字刪除。每個人都有低潮期也是正常，他也曾經有一個月都沒有動筆寫下一個字的經歷。  
　　為這篇文章作了個總結，西弗勒斯發現自己對於哈利‧波特所說過的話似乎有些認同。這世界遠沒有我們希望的那樣寬容。  
　　雖然他對這名畫家有諸多批評，但他可說有一定程度的欣賞這位敢於表達的畫家，除了那些社會議題以外的作品，西弗勒斯實在是不敢恭維。魔法。他當作自己是奇幻漫畫家嗎？難道他指望替哪部小說畫插圖嗎？當然這些他早就在文章用不少篇幅評判過了。  
　　但他也相信，這位畫家絕不會因為網路上又幾位評論家的批判就改變自己，否則他絕不會到現在都還在畫那些主題。  
　　西弗勒斯一向相信眼見為實，但是他也知道這樣的說法並不能說服那些超現實藝術家，他們唯一相信的只有自己的內心。  
　　這讓他想起曾經的導師曾說過，誰說腦中所想不能是真實的呢？ 沒想過這一句話竟會以這樣的方式重新從哈利‧波特這個毛頭小子口中聽見。  
　　在前一天好好相處後，西弗勒斯發現了一個相當嚴重的問題——那個小子越來越目無法紀了！  
　　在上班時除了和小孩子玩鬧之外，還有空像是逛大街一樣的看畫展。他為什麼就不能老老實實做好警衛該做的工作呢？  
　　如果他沒有記錯，警衛的工作應該是站在門口，仔細看看周遭是否有可疑人物，或者至少也應該幫助前來欣賞藝術作品的民眾引路啊！  
　　但是西弗勒斯的怒氣卻也只能維持到晚間九點。儘管不願承認，但哈利‧波特在藝術方面的確與他很有話聊。懂的部分便侃侃而談，不懂的部分他也不會裝懂，而是靜靜聆聽。值得一提的是，他們都不認同未來主義宣言中的某些論點。  
　　「我以為深愛超現實主義的波特先生也會欣賞未來派的畫作呢。」  
　　「親愛的斯內普館長，那完全是兩回事好嗎？雖然超現實的確有受到未來派的影響，但是他們很多還是受過傳統藝術訓練的，如果捨棄了那些舊時代，我不敢想像現代藝術會變成怎樣。當然無庸置疑，未來派也有值得欣賞的地方。」  
　　「確實。」見哈利因為自己難得的肯定而紅了臉，年長者少見的沒有出言譏諷。他原先真的以為哈利‧波特是那種只喜歡新時代產物的人，不過他對古典主義的作品也能看得津津有味，從他平時對館內展覽熱切的程度便可看出。  
　　說不定他就是因為對藝術的愛才來到美術館工作的。  
　　「那麼，我明早會開車來接您。」西弗勒斯挑了挑眉，依照他的判斷，這個小子應該學不會開車這樣需要專注的作業，他能學會騎腳踏車就該是萬幸了。但沒有出言諷刺，只目送他離開後關上自家大門。

　　接下來的幾天年輕警衛總是開車來接送，秉持著駕車不語的原則，西弗勒斯自然是放任整個狹小的密閉空間沉默下來。每次年輕的警衛欲開口時，年長者總會命令他專心開車不許說話——甚至除了呼吸之外的聲音都是禁止的。  
　　儘管他最後妥協了，這個小子聲稱如果不哼歌就無法專心。好在他並沒有選擇什麼搖滾或是重金屬，而是不那麼令人浮躁的輕音樂，否則將有極高的機率得到來自專業評論家源源不絕的數落——要知道他批判的語言從來就不曾匱乏過。  
　　而他也發現，自己竟越來越能容忍哈利‧波特一邊開車一邊與他閒聊。這樣的轉變可不值得稱道，但鑑於波特說的話有時確實能勾起自己的興趣，西弗勒斯內心的反對也就不那麼堅決了。  
　　他們的談天也觸及其他的話題，例如難民問題、環境污染，甚至是兒童教育。西弗勒斯不只一次覺得這個人的思維與某人相像，但又想不起自己遇過的誰是這樣的思考模式。  
　　原先預想的悲慘交流並沒有到來，與這個年輕人聊天還不算是太過浪費時間。他甚至能認同對方少數幾個立論明確的觀點。  
　　但通常都是西弗勒斯以清晰有條的論證說服了青年作結。  
　　此外還有一個值得驚訝的地方，那個小子竟然是混血王子的忠實讀者之一，尤其是當他聲稱已經將他所有文章都讀過時，西弗勒斯無法抑止內心驚訝的感覺。  
　　這個傢伙讀過他的文章，並且對於這樣尖銳的文字和刻薄的語言有很大的興趣？甚至他聲稱自己極為欣賞他語言的幽默感。  
　　西弗勒斯知道自己的文章足以稱作優秀，但他沒想到哈利‧波特竟然看得懂。  
　　自從他們開始這個話題以來，哈利總是喜歡喋喋不休關於他的各種優點。這使他經常性地想到，若他得知自己崇拜的藝評家就在自己車上，指不定會驚訝到下巴脫臼卻連生起接回去的念頭都辦不到。  
　　「你看上星期混血王子的評論了嗎？他總是這麼中肯，Evan確實有些異想天開，不過我認為他對魔法那方面的評價太過苛刻。」  
　　「寬容成就不了大事，藝術是需要精雕細琢的。很遺憾，那位Evan先生從題材的選擇就已經展現他的粗淺了。」西弗勒斯連頭也沒抬，冷硬的回覆並沒有讓青年退卻。  
　　「可是我覺得很有意思。」  
　　「這除了表明你與他的智商在同一等級以外什麼也證明不了。」  
　　「你真的不喜歡他的畫對嗎？」  
　　「看來斷章取義並不是媒體的專利對吧？」  
　　「……噢！你、你從未說過你喜歡！」看見對方露出吃驚的表情，西弗勒斯忍不住回以一個假笑。  
　　「我以為這顯而易見，畢竟沒有人會浪費時間談論一件垃圾。」或許他得收回這句話，畢竟眼前這個人就會用長篇大論挑剔自己不喜歡的部分，然後公平地提出優點，哪怕那幅畫真的只是一張破布。  
　　「如果他聽見你這麼說，他會開心的。」  
　　「我可不敢保證。」西弗勒斯假笑，但隨即又收了回來。突然想起為什麼會談起這些，明天是Evan的新畫開始展出的日子。或許他可以試著邀請眼前的青年一起去，儘管他已經大致上巡過場館，但和真的進去觀賞是兩回事。可該怎麼開口？西弗勒斯從未與任何人分享過如此私密的事情，藝術是如此私人，更別說是賞畫當下的直觀感受，那是很難和他人分享的。而他此時竟生起了想和眼前這個人分享的衝動。  
　　「怎麼了？」或許是他的眼神太過詭異，哈利露出了疑惑的表情。  
　　「你明天沒班。」  
　　「是啊！我明天有重要的事情，所以先把班排掉，怎麼了？」  
　　「……沒什麼。」  
　　「但展覽我會到場的，我還打算給你個驚喜呢！」


	2. SS番外

　　剛下過雨的午後昏暗，凝結的空氣沉鬱。盡全力將父母的爭吵聲以及自己身上大大小小的傷痕埋在連自己都看不見的地方，男孩站在自家破敗小店的門口，百無聊賴地輕踢著石頭，垂下了眼，盡量不去思考那些令人窘迫的家庭問題。  
　　一陣笑語從身後傳來，滿臉笑容的女孩從他身邊走過，臉上的笑容在看見男孩的瞬間也沒有斂下，目光還停留在他身上多一秒。  
　　女孩抱著十二色的小盒蠟筆和剛剛畫上的圖。純白色的洋裝袖口弄得有些青灰斑駁，她正對著身邊的另一個女孩滔滔不絕。  
　　西弗勒斯注意到那畫中佔大半比例的青翠，就和女孩帶著活力與笑意的雙眼一樣。  
　　男孩將手中泛黃的書抱在懷裡，眼睛直直盯著紅髮女孩。  
　　走過去誇獎她畫得很好，或是，就這麼看著她走開……  
　　緊攥著自己寬大的髒衣，他抿了抿唇，選擇將這段邂逅永遠放在心底。  
　  
　　這無意間成了指引男孩道路的明燈，它就像黑夜中突然出現的路燈。彷彿追逐那一抹朝陽，他在高中時擺脫家庭的累贅，靠著自己的努力考進美術班。  
　　無論是器材、學費，甚至是畫室的收費，都不是可以靠自己努力打工賺得到的，但縱使背負著高額貸款他也沒有怨言。沒有繪畫基礎的他在學校經常受到輕視，辛苦作好的一幅畫被撕個粉碎而導致隔天交不成作業這種事，隔三差五就會發生。  
　　就算後來他能用幾句話將對方罵哭，這種情形也並未結束。  
　　前路漫漫，但他就是執著於這條路，即便要付出一切，西弗勒斯也期盼再看一眼，那幅名為希冀的翠綠。雖然他早已忘記那女孩的面容，也想不起那張塗鴉的任何細節。  
　　繪畫很講求天賦。而西弗勒斯在一次大學作業中發現自己再怎麼努力也無法畫出足以流傳千古的名作，他清楚自己永遠無法達到頂峰。  
　　面對這項現實使他有點心慌，然而已經選擇，他的自尊不容退縮。儘管繪畫成績再也無法高於平均，他也一次都沒有想過放棄。  
　　不善創作，不代表他不能另尋出路。他的優勢在於觀察力與犀利的話鋒，能用一句話點出一幅作品最致命的缺點，也能找出一幅拙作中的亮點。  
　　他將課程的比重全部挪到理論或鑑賞課，對於實際操作相關的課程除了非必要的他一概不選。  
　　對於看不過去的作品西弗勒斯一向毫不留情，而那些空有天賦而碌碌無為的人他也不會客氣，通過激烈的言詞使他在學校慢慢站穩腳跟。他不禁想嘲笑過去的自己——空有一身熱忱卻毫無功用。  
　　同學們開始找他替作品作出評價以追求進步，但也有些只想聽讚美卻事與願違的人開始找他麻煩，大庭廣眾下被嘲笑羞辱只是家常便飯罷了，他早已學會面對這些。在一來一往之後，他明白了，提出對方的缺點並不會被尊敬。那些勉強向他道謝的人，又有多少真正虛心接受？  
　　但西弗勒斯並不打算因為任何人改變他的作派，諷刺的語言只有更上一層樓。只是他開始學會隱藏鋒芒，不會在本人目前提出批評，而是將陣地轉到網路，並不再公開自己的真實身分。他的批判性也隨時間越來越強，一針見血的功力也日漸增進。  
　　以混血王子為筆名在網路上書寫藝術評論，十幾年後成為了網路評論的權威，那時也不過而立有五。然而他相當清楚這個世界的準則，有些話可以說，有些話卻打死不能提，這或許也是他幾乎對於現代藝術幾乎稟持緘默態度的原因。  
　　後來，輾轉成為了一名私立美術館館長，這多虧了某位喋喋不休的老人，否則他不會有這樣的好運氣。  
　　原以為自己的人生也就如此，想不到繆思竟給他派了一個麻煩——一個幼稚、愛幻想、聒噪、的青年。  
　　但他的綠眼睛是生命、是希望，掩蓋過去任何對於綠色的印象。臉上的笑容總是愚蠢至極，然而西弗勒斯卻不得不承認自己喜歡看見那抹微笑。  
　　青年比他想像中得要更加包容，即使意見相左也不會一蓋否定，相處起來就如溫水般舒適。然而他也厭惡那溫柔而開朗的笑容，但西弗勒斯自知那是因為求而不得。  
　　他對於自己所有的東西總是有著病態的佔有欲，這點他認了也栽了，畢竟目前還沒對他造成什麼無法挽回的錯誤。然而他不敢相信現在他卻有將這種——姑且稱作為表現——放在一個人身上。  
　　事實上，他甚至根本沒有想過自己會處於這種境地——被這麼一個比他年輕二十歲的男人吸引。或者連自己會陷入這種對某人患得患失的狀態都不曾預料過。連一個簡單的邀約都吞吞吐吐說不出口，這還是西弗勒斯‧斯內普嗎？  
　　他無法確定「詛咒阿芙洛狄忒」與「乾脆去撞牆」哪個選項更好一些。


	3. Chapter 3

　　 在讓一堆避無可避的必要流程摧毀他的早晨之後，總算是有時間悠閒的看畫。  
　　 西弗勒斯看著一幅又一幅的畫，果然有幾幅堪稱垃圾，但大部分都有可取之處。選出了幾幅重點畫作，並在腦中構思評論。暗自將喜歡的作品記錄了下來——儘管那些並不是所有都具有藝術價值。最後在一幅畫前面佇足。  
　　「愛人。」他喃喃道。突然覺得哈利對其下的註解相當精準，但隨即突然感到一陣被看穿的惱怒。  
　　「有看見喜歡的嗎？西弗勒斯。」青年帶著笑意的聲音從身後傳來。西弗勒斯只要在專注於思考時，警惕心便會下降至少三十個百分比，他恨恨地在心裡承認了這件事。  
　　「難道你的小學老師沒有教過你站在別人身後說話是多麼不合乎禮節的嗎？」他轉身瞪著一臉調笑著的青年。但他的目光隨即變得驚訝——那傢伙今天穿著一件紅黃黑相間的格紋襯衫，細黑框眼鏡比起平時那陳舊的破金屬要好看得多，更別提他腿上那緊身的純黑皮褲。比起平時警衛的制服，他真該天天這麼穿。  
　　他隨後才反應過來，哈利‧波特稱呼了他的教名，而自己卻已經錯過了阻止他的時機點，之後再反對似乎也找不到有力的理由。  
　　「介意一起逛嗎？」  
　　「『逛』這麼隨便的動詞絕不是我會選擇的。」  
　　「那麼介意一起……欣賞嗎？」哈利的表情有種意外的尷尬，有些羞赧的紅暈在臉上浮現。西弗勒斯沒再要求他修改糟糕且不精確的措辭，將目光轉回自己早就看過許多次的圖像上。  
　　「聽說這幅畫是Evan和他的前男友。」西弗勒斯開始搜索自己腦中的字詞，結果說出了一句相當糟糕——至少他這麼認為——的開場白。  
　　「館長的消息真靈通。這是真的，畢竟經過了赫敏的證實，我倒是挺想知道前男友先生看見這幅畫時會是什麼樣的心情。」哈利笑了笑，絲毫不覺得這個話題有什麼問題，但西弗勒斯仍發現他的微笑有些異樣。  
　　「說不定他會相當高興自己甩了Evan，畢竟不是每個人都願意自己的感情被這樣赤裸的展示在公眾面前。」  
　　「但他死了，再也無法表達反對意見。」  
　　西弗勒斯猛地轉過頭，差點為對方突如其來的一句話感到內疚，但隨即想起這根本與波特無關。然而看見青年臉上的淡漠與哀傷，又忽然不確定了起來。他心中產生了一個極其瘋狂的臆測，但不讓它浮現在腦海中。  
　　「波特？」他叫他，似在確認著什麼。  
　　「沒什麼，想起了一些往事。走吧，看看下一幅。」哈利轉身的速度如此之快，西弗勒斯來不及反應為何話題會進行到這個地步，他無意勾起對方不快的回憶。  
　　但他還來不及說什麼就發現年輕警衛走向了另一個區域。  
　　「館長，這裡是兩年前的作品，這是第一次拿出來展。」  
　　就算是身為美術館館長的西弗勒斯也是第一次看見這些畫——展出前都還被蓋在畫布下，和那幅溫暖的《生日》不同，這一區的畫簡直壓抑得讓人喘不過氣。  
　　這裡的擺設西弗勒斯是檢查過的，當下並未感覺這裡的氣氛與其他區域有什麼差別，然而現在全然不是這麼回事。而這之間的改變，僅僅是掀開了畫布。  
　　「我不知道Evan竟然還畫這麼……消極的東西。」隳敗破碎、沉鬱痛苦、灰暗蕭瑟，這些畫對於視覺的衝擊可不亞於那些未來主義作品。  
　　而他總算明白為什麼Evan會在兩年前消聲匿跡幾乎一整年的時間。  
　　 沒有等到哈利的回答，西弗勒斯有些意外地看見對方的思緒開始飄散，但看上去不是悲傷——不，完全不是類似的情緒。他正想開口，一個焦急的女聲便打斷了他的思路。  
「哈利，你怎麼在這裡，不是說好不再看嗎？」  
　　「赫敏，我沒事，你知道的。」哈利安慰地笑了笑，沒有多說些什麼。  
　　「那我們去看看其他的吧！你得看看我的規劃和設計。」西弗勒斯看著哈利被女人強行拉走，忍不住皺了皺眉。  
　　「哦赫敏，真的沒事，早就過去了。」  
　　「我知道，但是若你繼續看那些畫，難道不會想起這些？」女人刻意壓低了音量，但仍被西弗勒斯聽得一清二楚。  
　　「我已經放下了，你知道的，否則我不會……」隨著他們走遠，聲音愈漸得小了，他甚至沒聽清哈利的回答。西弗勒斯趁著自己的精神還沒被這裡的畫擊潰，趕緊離開了這一區，並決定將自己在這裡引起的所有心緒全鎖回意識的最深處，再也不打開。

＝＝＝

　　 當西弗勒斯瀏覽完整個展覽之後，發現除了那一區令他不願意再看一眼的畫作以外，只有少數幾幅是他沒有見過的，其他大多都在佈展時看過，或者早些年就發表過。  
　　他打算回到家後寫一篇最為直觀的感想，但他覺得自己有很多畫不想提，然而那些都與Evan一貫的畫風全然不同，似乎不評論說不過去……但他一點也不想。  
　　在結束時哈利邀請他共度晚餐，聲稱有話要告訴他，並想請教他一些問題，稍微靦腆的笑容讓西弗勒斯差點就答應了，然而他發現對方的笑容帶著一種歉意的坦白。他的預感叫囂著自己並不希望有什麼正式的談話。他也早已決定晚上要做什麼，於是他拒絕了。  
　　他甚至堅持拒絕哈利今日的接送。  
　　因為早上還是哈利來載他，所以他的車並不在美術館，但哈利說了晚上預約了餐廳但對方不克前來，於是邀請自己一起吃飯。  
　　他並不想知道哈利的情人是什麼樣的人，也不想聽他提起對方。 西弗勒斯早就看出來了，哈利在看那些畫的時候，心中是想著某人的，也許是還在追求階段，也可能早已修成正果。但至少可以肯定一點，哈利‧波特心裡已經有人。  
　　西弗勒斯對此並不感到意外，而他也不認為自己應該為此感到失落。畢竟，本就該如此。  
　　他轉過身，不去看他因被拒而沮喪的神色，逕直走出了美術館。  
　　灰橙色的黃昏壓著地面，路燈閃爍著發光，西弗勒斯的步伐極慢，他以前從沒注意過美術館與地鐵之間的距離有這麼遠，他總覺得熟悉的視線一直在他身後，那感覺溫暖得有些炙熱，但他選擇無視了它。  
　　那視線在上了車後就消失了，他不著痕跡地鬆了口氣，他拿起手機打下今日幾個想寫下的句子——有時腦中會浮現幾個令他滿意的語句，這時便會趕緊寫下，以免靈感流失，最後沒用上也無所謂。  
　　僅有十分鐘的車程，不甚熟練地刷卡出站，距離上次搭乘大眾運輸交通工具已是好幾年前。他嘆了口氣，決定明早自己開車，把哈利‧波特關在門外。  
　　但他目前似乎沒有餘裕思考明天的事情，因為一群人突然圍住了他，每人手中都抄著一把槍。而他能認出其中領頭的那金色長髮。  
　　西弗勒斯皺起了眉，身體一瞬間竟僵硬得無法行動，這種時候哈利‧波特在哪裡！他不是說要保護我嗎？西弗勒斯咬牙切齒地想。  
　　「西弗勒斯，我想我早就警告過你了，你應該曉得什麼是藝術家的榮耀。」  
　　「馬爾福學長，我可不是什麼藝術家，況且我不知道原來你連一個小畫家的個展都要管，鼻子伸得可真長啊……」  
　　「小學弟，這你就有所不知了，這種違反人倫精神的畫作當然該被銷毀，而且Evan是唯一一位拒絕里德爾勛爵的人，像他這樣不識好歹，根本不配在藝術史上佔有一席之地。」金髮男人頭微微仰起，露出鄙視的表情，但隨即又用憐憫而婉惜看著西弗勒斯，眼神明白地指責著他的識人不明。  
　　「哼！他是你們這些迂腐的人無法理解的。」西弗勒斯冷笑了一聲，輕蔑的瞥了對方一眼，絲毫不將對方，甚至是被重重包圍的窘況放在眼裡。  
　　「迂腐？小學弟，我記得當初你也支持我們的理念不是嗎？」  
　　「我確實堅信藝術學院出身的人擁有較多優勢與資源，但我可不將自己的眼界侷限於此，況且Evan確確實實畢業於坎伯韋藝術學院，這麼說來他還得稱你一聲學長呢。雖然我想他會引以為恥。」  
　　「喔？看來你調查的挺清楚。不過西弗勒斯，你在拖延時間嗎？」馬爾福輕輕揮了揮手，身邊五個人動作整齊一致地舉起了手上的槍瞄準在西弗勒斯身上。  
　　「你多心了，我拖延時間也沒什麼用吧？馬爾福學長。」  
　　「學弟，我一向看重你的才華，我一直不明白你怎麼能忍受只做一個匿名部落客，勛爵大人也一直希望你能為他所用，我想價碼你會滿意的。來吧，勛爵大人已經在宅邸等著了，請上車吧。」馬爾福這番話換個對象說確實能打動人，再加上他誠意的笑容與禮貌的欠身動作，確實有讓人為座上賓的錯覺。前提是忽略亮在眼前的五把手槍。  
　　「西弗勒斯！」一聲高亢的男音有些緊張地喊道，黑色亂髮的青年急急忙忙地衝到男人身邊，接著西弗勒斯看見一雙慌張擔憂的綠眼睛看著他，那溫度幾乎無法忽視。  
　　哈利想把他拽出重重包圍。然而一位槍手卻以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝他開了一槍，卻不慎打在後面的牆上。  
　　「警察在後面。」青年輕聲在男人耳邊說。  
　　而他身後真的來了一票警察，手上的槍械全對著那些黑道槍手，不意外地看見金髮男人略為失措的樣子。但西弗勒斯已無暇注意那些，他恨恨地盯著眼前的青年，從右手開始仔細的檢查了他身上是否有任何傷處。  
　　當他再次抬起頭來時，便看見那些黑衣男人全都被警察銬上了手銬。而馬爾福也被一併請上了警車。  
　　「你們得和我們回去做筆錄。不得不說波特先生你這樣闖進包圍圈裡的行為實在太衝動了！這部分應該交給我們警方處理！幸好沒有受傷。」黑人警官在指揮好一切事項後走了過來。  
　　「抱歉，謝謝你救了我們。嗯……」哈利看了看警察身上的名牌。「金斯萊警官。」哈利心有餘悸的說道。  
　　「好了，和我走吧。」

＝＝＝

　　幾經波折，他們最終選擇在一間二十四小時營業的餐廳坐了下來。要在倫敦找到一間終日營業的餐館不是件容易的事，要不是剛巧哈利有朋友經營餐館，他們恐怕得在深夜中的街頭徘徊。至於要去哈利家或讓哈利進他家？這點西弗勒斯連想都沒想過。  
　　「西弗勒斯，你可真是嚇死我了。」哈利握住男人的手，眼神緊緊盯著對面的的男人。  
　　「你怎麼會出現在那裡？」別過頭不去注視那雙綠眸，西弗勒斯輕輕撥開青年的手並將雙手緊握。  
　　「別緊張。」哈利將手輕輕靠上去。難道哈利已經注意到西弗勒斯在緊張時會將手交疊在一起了嗎？  
　　「回答我。」  
　　「我只是擔心你，今天是展覽的第一天，寄恐嚇信的人肯定是在展覽當天或前夕會出現，而你卻在今天拒絕了我的接送。」見哈利不滿地蹙著眉，他卻什麼也說不出口，無法為自己的行為找出個可言的理由。  
　　而眼前絮絮叨叨的年輕人自顧自地說了下去。  
　　「你進了地鐵之後我只好將車開到離你家最近的地鐵站等你，你似乎不希望看見我。」哈利的語氣有些低迷，西弗勒斯不去猜測他的沮喪是否與自己的態度有關。  
　　「你想多了。」男人淡淡說道，刻意不去聽自己內心的反對聲浪。並且硬是將關於是否有人真的會在意他的關注這種想法妥善收納回內心的小盒子。  
　　他覺得自己就像鉤吻的根——劇毒、致命，但仍不敵天性，只能在陰暗潮溼的土中鑽探。等待某人——若真有那麼一個人，將他從不見天日的土裡挖掘出來。  
　　或許是哈利，或許不是，但……那又如何？  
　　哈利本還想說些什麼，卻被上菜的服務生打斷了。  
　　西弗勒斯盯著眼前的牛排，制式化地切成相同大小。吃飯不應該說話，他心安理得地將這項守則用來解釋彼此僵硬的沉默。  
　　但他不忘用餘光注意著對面青年的動向，觀察周遭已成為他的本能，試問久居於全市最破敗，治安腐敗的地方，誰還能對周遭的情況輕忽大意。  
　　噢！就是你！西弗勒斯，剛才是誰在家門口被一群拿著槍的人包圍，事前還無知無覺？  
　　「西弗勒斯，你還好嗎？臉色看起來不太好。」  
　　噢我好得很，不用你這小混蛋瞎操心！  
　　「沒事。」  
　　「哦，其實我是有些話想對你說的——就像早先說的那樣。」哈利絞著自己的餐巾，一邊惶惶不安的看著眼前的紅酒。最後將那杯一飲而盡，嘴裡還是什麼話也沒吐出來。  
　　「其實……」看年輕人怎麼樣也吐不出一個字，西弗勒斯啜了口紅酒，悠悠的說。  
　　「可以請偉大的Evan先生說說他的高見了嗎？」  
　　「你知道了，你果然知道了！我就說你這麼聰明怎麼會想不到呢！這次是我贏了。」原先還惶恐不安的表情在一瞬間經歷了震驚、驚喜最後是全然的喜悅。  
　　「不過你說錯了一點，雖然Evan這名字以你的說法而言似乎有很多深意，但其實只是我將母親的舊姓Evans去掉一個……s而已。」哈利洋洋得意地笑著。  
　　「你看來很驚訝。」西弗勒斯挑了挑眉，這種超出控制的感覺並不好，令人惱怒痛恨。  
　　「噢，我不是驚訝你發現這件事，而是你主動將它說出來。我和赫敏都認為你絕對有那個能耐猜出我是誰，但她覺得你肯定不會在我面前主動承認，非要等我親自告訴你。於是我們打了個賭。」哈利自顧自地說，西弗勒斯緊皺了眉。  
　　啊！看來事實已經相當明顯。哈利‧波特為了一個賭接近西弗勒斯‧斯內普，甚至不惜利用他在生來就親切到足以成為謊言的帥氣臉蛋、付出高昂學費學來的藝術知識、笨拙到無以復加的演技。最重要的是，那個姓斯內普的蠢貨還完全沒發現！明明就已經知道他的真實身分，以及他那該死的父親——停！  
　　深呼吸……  
　　吐氣……  
　　「所以這是什麼？你們的陰謀？為了整我，安排這一切是如此大費周章啊！」西弗勒斯的聲音相較平時更顯輕柔，而這通常並不是眾人眼中的天籟之音，而他也相當擅長用這種似鬼如魅的聲音令人感到恐懼，樂此不疲。  
　　「噢！西弗勒斯我——」  
　　「停！不准那樣叫我！遊戲結束。」他站起身緊緊攥著哈利的領子，黑色的眼睛充斥著憤怒和怨恨，更甚以往。他對上哈利的綠眼睛。  
　　驚懼、不可思議、錯愕、愧疚。  
　　愧疚，這幾乎相當於一定程度的認罪。  
　　「西弗勒斯，不是這樣，這一切確實是計畫好，但相信我——」  
　　「相信？哈利‧波特，你認為你還有什麼資格要求我的信任？真噁心。」  
　　他轉身離開，幾乎是落荒而逃。忽視青年受傷的眼神。

＝＝＝

　　那天晚上他沒能睡著，只能在沙發上不斷思索自己怎麼會又信錯了人，尤其是詹姆‧波特的兒子。  
　　一下被窗外淅瀝瀝的雨聲打亂思緒，一下被手機突然跳出的行事曆通知煩擾。手上捧著書卻連一個字都無法進入腦中，甚至連在意識中一閃而過都那麼困難。  
　　報復？他驚訝地發現自己已經沒有這種想法了……他只希望哈利‧波特能識相點滾越遠越好。  
　　然而真如他所希望，哈利一個星期沒有出現，說是辭了警衛的工作。  
　　算準了我現在沒有心情跟他討違約金，這個辭職時間選的可真好啊！西弗勒斯嘲諷的想，不願去理會自己內心一絲絲可悲的失落。  
　　他強迫自己將心力放在眼前的電腦上，他的文章才打到一半，預計明天要將這篇文章放進他的個人網站，而此時他的進度還寥寥無幾。然而在這時還得寫Evan的評論文章簡直就是自虐，然而西弗勒斯一向對自己的效率十分自豪，容不得一點差錯。  
　　與計畫中的相反，他在三分鐘後將電腦關機。

　　他憎恨自己。恨自己如此輕易地相信，恨自己即使被欺騙也不打算做出什麼實際的行動迫使對方償還，恨自己每天早上仍在先前約定的時間盯著大門並將微不足道的風吹草動都當成那個該死的波特。  
　　他再不能更惱火了，只能死瞪著眼前這封來自哈利‧波特的來信。只要想到自己剛才是怎麼在聽見郵差喊著掛號信的三秒之內從書房奔到大門，就忍不住想砍斷自己的兩條腿，或者乾脆把自己弄聾算了——不過這種不切實際的念頭也僅止步於此。  
　　嘆了口氣，還是將信拆開來看。信中的詞藻一點也不華美，卻透露出一股誠懇的傻勁；而字卻不如西弗勒斯想像的難看或凌亂，想來也是，一個能精準控制筆鋒的畫家又怎麼會寫不好字？  
　　在一目十行的看完了以後，他又細細讀了一遍、兩遍，確認其中是否有未察覺的漏洞，並且盡全力回想這個月以來哈利的一言一行以證實信中所寫是否屬實。  
　　幾乎不敢相信那句喜歡的人是否為他所想的意思，而下一句的前一段感情似乎又證實了他的臆測。哈利‧波特喜歡他？是那種喜歡？  
　　這種心情幾乎是重現了當初收到坎伯韋錄取信函的那個晚上，再破敗的房屋，再嘈雜的爭吵聲，都阻止不了那種名為喜悅的情緒橫生在他的心上。  
　　不！這很可能是另一個陷阱！刻意忽略近在眼前最直觀的答案，其實他相當清楚，這只是為了能在這封信中找出任何對方說謊的證據，若與他所有的觀察毫無悖論，那麼便可以心安理得的相信，至少在他從未在謹慎斟酌後仍信錯人。  
　　最後，他垂下了握住信紙的手，放鬆了這幾天一直緊皺的眉頭，嘴角甚至罕見的向上勾起，輕輕吐了一口氣。  
　　他要去找哈利！  
　　其實哈利並沒有錯，或者至少沒有錯的那麼離譜。  
　　他從公事用筆記型電腦找出哈利的個人資料，裡面確實有哈利‧波特的住址。謝天謝地，他不需要跑到人事部請人調檔案還得回答原因，甚至再三保證不會將資料外流才願意借看十分鐘。  
　　他一路上都在思考該如何開口。  
　　嗨！我知道你並不是個和你父親一樣徹頭徹尾的混帳！上次的事只不過是一場誤會……  
　　喔不！這樣會不小心變成詹姆‧波特撻伐大會，西弗勒斯知道他一旦開始抱怨就停不下來。  
　　好久不見……  
　　這是什麼陳腔濫調！  
　　對不起。  
　　這句話打死他都不會說出口的！  
　　為了琢磨該死的開場白，他已經踩了三次的緊急剎車、兩次錯過右轉車道，還不小心繞路。  
　　感謝耶穌，他最後還是人車平安到達目的地。幸好哈利是一個人住，他可不想見到他的父親，雖然他沒見過他的母親，但既然會選擇詹姆‧波特做為丈夫，想來不是一丘之貉就是眼睛失明。不過想想哈利沒有被養成他該死的老爸那樣，恐怕是那位波特夫人的功勞。  
　　他在按下了電鈴時有點嚇了一跳，那聲音就像汽車喇叭一樣大聲，恐怕主人是擔心自己在睡夢中錯過客人？  
　　「來了！」在一分鐘後，哈利有些茫然地開了門，身上還穿著沾滿各式墨漬的圍裙。  
　　「呃……西弗勒斯？請進。」再看見來人後，哈利幾乎可用大驚失色來形容，趕緊用手抹了抹臉，還懊惱地看一眼自己居家的穿著。這一連串的反應讓西弗勒斯看得有些好笑。  
　　「傻瓜。」他從西裝外套的口袋拉出手帕為他拭去頰上的鐵灰色壓克力顏料。  
　　哈利將他拉進沙發坐下後，聲稱要換身衣服後便急急忙忙跑進房間。西弗勒斯趁機看了看哈利的住所，算不上多麼整齊但至少乾淨。桌上放滿了關於紅點和金點獎的簡章和資料，以及一些充滿創新甚至是革命性的點子，偉大的Evan老師要轉戰設計了？  
　　令他奇怪的是，這裡的家具幾乎都是配成對的，但哈利之前說他是一個人住。尤其是電視上前衛的裝飾顯然不符合哈利的審美。而且書架上有不少關於美術教育的相關書籍，就他對對方的了解，青年對於教育可是毫無半分了解的——儘管這是他很關注的議題。  
　　「啊……那些是塞德里克的……就是我的……前男友。」哈利指著西弗勒斯眼前的書，用手指刮了刮臉，吞吞吐吐地說。  
　　「前男友？你在信中似乎也有提過他，逛畫展時也說過。」西弗勒斯才發現，這裡有很多東西並非哈利的專業領域，顯然是他那位「前男友」的。但為什麼還不扔掉，既然都用不上了？  
　　「呃……這裡是我們一起合租的地方，當時的租約一口氣就是五年，還沒到期所以我就繼續住下來了。」  
　　「我要問的不是這個。」  
　　「他是我的大學學長，專攻美術教育，我們都是足球社的，他大我三歲，反正我們說好畢業就搬出來一起住。但他在我畢業後沒多久就出車禍死了。」哈利的神情充滿了痛苦。「那天我從考文垂回到倫敦，因為車程遙遠，他說要來火車站接我，然後就……」西弗勒斯看著哈利自責的表情，有種說不出的嫉妒，但理智上又在唾棄自己。  
　　「……那不是你的錯。」  
　　「都過去了，我現在挺好的。」  
　　「你還愛他嗎？」  
　　「當然不！呃……我的意思是……」哈利的聲音越來越小，以至於他根本聽不到。  
　　「再說一遍。」  
　　「我是說，我不可能同時愛兩個男人吧……」西弗勒斯有些不敢相信，哈利剛才真的那麼說了嗎？他說了愛嗎？  
　　 儘管早已知道哈利的心思，然而從信上看見與親耳聽聞，大相逕庭。  
　　他勾起了嘴角，看著眼前困窘而低下頭的青年，突然覺得他就像小男孩一樣，在感情上還相當純真，只有過一個愛人的說詞顯然是真的。令人欣慰又氣惱的是，他的前男友對他顯然相當不錯。  
　　哈利有些尷尬的笑了笑，「別介意我說的。」  
　　「我相當介意。」他露出一個假笑，不懷好意地說。  
　　「我……」  
　　「如果你不把那些垃圾，或者說『紀念品』丟掉的話，你要怎麼搬來和我住？」哈利猛地抬起頭，西弗勒斯看著他因驚愕而睜大，如同祖母綠寶石一般閃耀的雙眼。  
　　男人前進了一步，將這個不斷擾他清夢的青年拉入一個溫柔激情的吻。  
　　至於到底為什麼制訂這一系列接近他的計畫、那個該死也確實死了的名為塞德里克「前男友」的種種過往、為什麼突然想參加設計比賽？諸如此類的問題西弗勒斯都想問，但恐怕這些與現下最急迫的事情相比是如此微不足道，都得往後排——至少明天。  
　　畢竟，月亮正圓呢。


End file.
